


Paradise on Earth

by Gozufucker



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Content, Gen, Mostly inner thoughts, Post-USUM, She finds resolution, USUM verse, i dunno, i hate these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozufucker/pseuds/Gozufucker
Summary: She's taken to doing weekly checkups on the Pelago. Why?





	Paradise on Earth

Her steps took her across the sandy beach with a determination she hadn’t felt in so long. Many would say that the president of Aether was such a calm and serene person (of course, people who knew her in private would say otherwise) that nothing could shake her, yet here she was, face calm yet her insides filled with such an odd, stormy feeling. And it didn’t help that sand had somehow slipped its way into her shoes, raising her irritation levels just a little. She felt like she could get a migraine soon.

Yet, she had to admire the work put into the Pelago. Mohn had no such resources as Aether did, yet he’d still built a comfortable little paradise for pokemon in PC boxes, one of her main worries when it came to trainers. Now they had a place to enjoy and live in, instead of being forced to live on as data until they were taken out of their boxes… If they ever were. She’d heard many-a-sad tale of pokemon being held in their boxes for as long as ten years, in the unfortunate case of a trainer simply forgetting their existence or even passing on. And nothing should be said about ambitious breeding projects and the young hatchlings held in those damned things.

She wasn’t surprised by his sheer ingenuity, of course. Her husband had always been an intelligent man, someone who could make anything out of nothing. Turning a chain of beautiful, if useless, isles into a resort for pokemon while also letting them train and exercise was nothing unlike him. She was, deep down, glad to see that his intelligence had not left him after his disappearance, even if every reminder of who he once had been hurt her so much she almost felt like she could keel.

Sometimes even she herself questioned why she didn’t tell him. She wanted to. She wanted to tell him so much, so many times. Every week when she came by to do her “routine examination” she wanted to simply hug him and cry. She wasn’t a crier normally. She considered herself too dignified and perfect to go about crying over every small issue, but… here. She just wanted to cry here. Or at least, she’d wanted to do so in the beginning. Those urges had passed her, and now all she felt when she saw the cheery man was a profound sense of sadness.

That wasn’t all she felt, though. She felt an odd sense of serenity when she saw him. He’d always had that effect on her for sure, he was the one who managed to keep her so calm when Lillie woke them up in the middle of the night for the nth time, and he was the one who trained her in how to deal with Gladion when he was just a little toddler, far too interested in exploring his own surroundings for his own good. She’d forgotten those things in her longing for him when he disappeared, yet that feeling of serenity bubbled up once more.

Her feet stopped as she saw him, having a flexing competition with a Machamp. A silly one to have, considering he wasn’t in the best shape. Yet, she smiled. It was a genuine one to boot, something that had become so rare after he was ripped away from her life. Maybe she was simply content to see him alive. Know that he was happy in his own little world that she could access any time she wished. She’d been coming to visit the Pelago weekly by now, always in the name of assessing how the Pokemon were doing. She’d provided some extra funding, too.

He still had that picture. It was blurred to hell and back, of course, probably due to traveling through who knows how many dimensions, but she could recognize it even if she’d been blind. He always kept it in his wallet, folded up. A picture of them all, him and her side by side with Gladion and Lillie at their sides. A vacation to Hoenn, if she remembered correctly. It’d been such a nice summer, and the last one they managed to spend together. He’d told her about it in passing. Apparently he found comfort in looking at it.

Maybe it was the similar kind of feeling she had whenever she looked at him. A feeling of peace and warmth, of feeling safe once more. Maybe she’d tell him someday, maybe she’d take her children with her some time and sit down for a long discussion… But he couldn’t take him away from his self-made heaven just yet, could she? She was a cold woman, she was a woman of pragmatism and action, but she wasn’t a cruel woman. Especially not to him of all people on this ball of dirt and mud. Love was such a fickle mistress.

“Heyyy!” 

The sudden shout broke her trail of thought, eyes opening a little to see Mohn waving and motioning for her to come over, the Machamp chuckling and doing the same motion.

“Come o’er here! We expanded the baths a little with the funding you’ve been giving us, and I’m sure you’d like t’see the results! Machamp over here’s been enjoyin’ it tons, ya know!”

She could swear that if she squinted at him a little, she could see Mohn. Not the Mohn he was now, but the past one. That want of rushing over and hugging him took her over once more, and she set out for a few running steps… Only to control herself, trailing over to a walking pace with a serene smile on her face. 

“I’m coming, Mohn. But please, I do hope you’re spending your well-earned funding on other aspects of your paradise too.”

She chuckled softly, joined by Mohn, the two walking side by side towards the sun, and the bathing house that’d been recently improved. Her hand reached out for his subconsciously.

Thank goodness he wasn’t holding his out. She fixed her mistake quickly and scolded herself. No.


End file.
